Demyx
Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne (in Japanese: 夜想のしらべ, Yasō no Shirabe, lit. Nocturnal Poem), is the ninth member of Organization XIII and an antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts video game series. He is a lazy and irresponsible member of the Organization who wields a sitar in battle, using it to manipulate water and command it in his favor. He is also the commander of the Dancer Nobodies. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura in Japanese and by Ryan O'Donohue in English. Story Past According to Xemnas, Demyx's original self was a Keyblade wielder during the Age of Fairy Tales. At some point, this Keyblade wielder succumbed to darkness, spawning a Heartless. However, his will was strong enough to spawn a Nobody as well, who joined the Organization as Demyx. In his own room at an unknown time, Demyx was fixing his hair in front of the mirror, which something he did when he was a human made him do. Finishing setting his hair, Demyx picked up his sitar and strummed it. He played and played, but was interrupted by Xaldin, who told him to keep it down because he wanted to sleep. Annoyed, Xaldin questioned why Demyx clings to his human memories, but he did not reply. Xaldin told him that Nobodies need to sleep because a terrible force is moving their world and they need rest to store up power. Demyx did not reply once again as Xaldin left the room, displeased. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Demyx is present when Xion joined the Organization. Demyx sometimes accompanies Roxas on several missions, including battling a Flare Note in Olympus Coliseum and tackling a Dual Blade in Halloween Town. When Roxas approaches Demyx, he willingly admits that he "isn't cut out for combat" and would rather perform recon. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Demyx appears in Hollow Bastion (formerly known as Radiant Garden) with all of the other Organization members, but he does not contact Sora. Demyx's nervous laugh is audible when the Organization laughs at Sora. Demyx is sent after Sora on suggestion by Xigbar to find him and to keep Sora on the Organization's desires. He also contacts Hades, but no deal was made and Demyx promptly flees, while passing by Sora and his friend. Later on, Demyx steals the Olympus Stone, and soon encounters Sora within the Underworld once more. Although Sora doesn't understand the meaning of Demyx's objectives, nor why Demyx calls him Roxas, Demyx is unable to fulfill them and took the next ordered step, which is to attack Sora. He summons multiple water clones to attack Sora, but Sora manages to defeat them all. Just afterwards, Demyx appears to Sora and explains the nature of the Absent Silhouettes. Demyx confronts Sora later in Hollow Bastion during the Battle of 1000 Heartless, again greeting Sora in a rather friendly manner. However, Sora and his companions' response is hostile, even claiming that Demyx is unable to fight. Demyx tried to show some bravery by saying, "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance.", but when Sora and friends took out their weapons, Demyx began to cower, claiming that Organization XIII sent the wrong guy. Sora and his friends then claimed that the Nobodies do not have hearts. Demyx's normal carefree attitude vanishes, and he silences them with a much darker tone and attacks the "traitor" again with all his strength. In the end, however, Demyx is defeated again and fatally wounded. After lamenting his loss, he fades into darkness. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Demyx returns in Kingdom Hearts III. Though he is originally brought back to join the Real Organization XIII, he is quickly "benched" and replaced with one of Vexen's replicas. However, due to Demyx's past as a Keyblade wielder from the Age of Fairy Tales, the Organization is still keeping him as a reserve member. Later, Vexen tracks Demyx down in Radiant Garden and attempts to convince him to help him defeat the Organization. While Demyx counters by claiming he and Vexen never knew each other, Vexen explains that this is exactly why Demyx is perfect for the role. Vexen then has Demyx deliver a replica and Ansem the Wise to Ienzo, who uses the replica to resurrect Roxas. In the Keyblade Graveyard, Demyx came to take the replica that was inhabited by Dark Riku. Overconfident, Riku told him that it was not just any vessel and that it had to be delivered to Radiant Garden safely. As a result, Namine became whole. Quotes Gallery Demyx_meeting_Xion.jpg|Demyx and the other members of Organization XIII meeting Xion for the first time. Demyx_about_to_fight_Sora.jpg|Demyx about to confront Sora, Donald and Goofy. Demyx's_Death.jpg|Demyx's demise. Trivia *Demyx's name is never spoken in the original Kingdom Hearts II, so fans were divided about how to pronounce his name. His name was pronounced in Japanese in Kingdom Hearts II FInal Mix, but his name's official English pronunciation was not clarified until HD 1.5 ReMIX, which pronunciates it as DEH-mix. *Prior to HD 1.5 ReMIX, Demyx was one of three members of Organization XIII whose name wasn't spoken out loud, the other two being Xigbar (prior to Dream Drop Distance) and Luxord. *Coincidentally, Airwalk produces a shoe model named Demyx (one likely focused towards women with its design), and another named Roxas. *Despite wielding water, Demyx has a weakness against Fire magic. This is because in the magic properties of Kingdom Hearts II, water is classified as a form of Blizzard magic. However, in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, water and blizzard are two different types of attacks and magic. *Most of Demyx's weapons are named after musical or rock and roll terms. *Kenichi Suzumura improvised most of Demyx's lines. *Demyx's character model is the only one of the Organization's models in Jiminy's Journal to not blink. *Demyx's boss fight is regarded by fans as among Kingdom Hearts's most infamous boss battles, due to his clone time limit mechanic. **His Data Replica battle is regarded as even more infamous among fans, as he summons multiple rounds of clones in rapid succession, even reaching 99. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Cowards Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Fragmental Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Monster Master Category:Affably Evil Category:Amoral Category:Master of Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Revived Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Mischievous Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Crossover Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Summoners Category:Hercules (Disney) Villains Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone